The day after
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Beast boy needs Raven's help to get over Terra. Taken place after Judas Contract. The extended lemon version of "Would you help me get over her?". One shot.


**Little one shot that came to me after watching Judas Contract. This is the lemon version of "Would you help me get over her?" *warning* explicit BBRae lemon.**

**I own nothing**

Beast boy openly sobbed in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Terra. Ever since she died in his arms, every time he closed his eyes he couldn't stop the barrage of emotions flooding him, sorrow, hurt, guilt, insecurity. Had she known that had been his first kiss? That had felt real. But how could it be? How could any girl find his greenness attractive? And what if it was true? What if he lost the only girl in the world that could actually see past his weirdness.

"Garfield! Shut the fuck up! It's been months! Pursuit another suitable mate or so help my grandfather's damned soul, I'll send you there with him if I have to hear your whining and moping another night!" Damian wailed and pounded at their shared wall.

Gar just covered himself completely with the covers feeling angry and embarrassed on top of everything. Suddenly a scent hit him. Raven! He peeked through the covers to find the half demoness in his room wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. A portal remained opened behind her while she cast a spell at his wall.

"He is such an asshole." She deadpanned."Now it's soundproof."

Gar poked his whole head out of the covers and weakly smiled. "Thanks Rae."

Raven could see over the dim lighting his slightly swollen eyes and still damp face. She was an empath and a wave of the purest gratefulness enveloped her like a warm hug. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Trigon did not like that. "Don't you DARE harvest feelings for that goblin!" He growled in her head.

Now she had two great reasons to slightly smile.

"Don't mention it...I'll be going now." She turned towards the portal.

Gar sat up in bed. "Wait! Rae, please don't leave yet."

Raven felt another wave of emotion hit her, hesitance. She slowly turned back to see the teen sitting in bed, his covers had fallen to his waist revealing his very nicely chiseled chest. She gulped remembering he had told her before that he slept in the nude. She blushed.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered harder.

"Rae...I've been thinking about this a lot...And really there's no one else in the world I can feel more comfortable doing this than with you...You can totally say no if you don't want to...But Rae…" Gar looked down embarrassed. "Would you help me get over her?" As he said it he scooched over to the side of the bed as if signaling her to join him.

Raven's mouth slightly fell open. Was he actually implying what she thought he was implying?

Her body started moving forward as if on its own volition. Maybe her mom's proclivity to sleep with unconventional creatures was genetic.

Trigon screamed in her head to stop, which was only making her more determined. She sat down next to Beast boy on the bed, her legs folded underneath her.

Gar smiled then scratched his head looking slightly awkward. "So how do we do this? Do I lie down? Should I focus on something in particular?"

Raven blinked slowly, utterly confused."I'm sorry?"

Beast boy was now the confused one. "I mean you told Terra you could help her calm her mind with your magic right? I was hoping you could do that to me."

Raven turned beet red and quickly exclaimed. "Oh yes of course. Of course you were talking about that. Yes, just lie down and close your eyes, try to calm your mind, I'll just need to place my hands on your temples."

Beast boy eyed her suspiciously and lied down as instructed.

Raven's heart raced, she took a few quick deep breaths to try to re-center herself. She was so stupid, of course he was talking about magic! This was so embarrassing!

She leaned in to place her hands on his temples, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply but for the life of her she couldn't re-center herself to do magic.

"Rae are you ok? Your heart is going a mile a minute."

She cursed under her breath, damn his super senses. She felt his gaze, she opened her eyes to see his honey colored eyes staring at her full of concern. Their faces were so close. She couldn't stand it anymore, she closed the distance between them with a kiss. Beast boy gasped, she deepen the kiss.

Beast boy's confusion knew no end, at this moment, all he could gather was that a beautiful girl was kissing him in bed and he was really getting into it. Raven felt a wave of desire and lust exude from the changeling, he pulled her on top of him. She intertwined her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. They made out for a while before breaking the kiss and lying side by side on the bed.

"That was awesome!" Beast boy exclaimed happily. "But Rae…" He turned to face her. "Where did that come from? I didn't even know you liked me."

"To be honest neither did I." She deadpanned while staring at the ceiling. "You guys are the first friends I ever had, I...love you all. But your presence makes me feel different, nervous, warmer. I was so ready to sleep with you when you asked."

Beast boy shot up in bed looking back at Raven. "Wait WHAT?!"

Raven deadpanned still lying down looking at the ceiling. "When you asked if I could help you forget Terra I thought you meant sex."

"And you stayed anyway?!" Gar's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It seemed like a good idea." She deadpanned once more.

Gar took a minute to process this before he laid back down facing her. His face was completely different now, full of mischief. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the nape of her neck. Raven closed her eyes savoring the sensation and his lust.

"So...Does it still seem like a good idea?" He purred.

Trigon screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"

"...definitely..." Raven smiled.

Raven turned to Beast boy and kissed him passionately once more before straddling him. She took off her tank top revealing her breast to Beast boy's shock and amazement. He slowly reached out to touch them, as if scared they would banish like a mirage, he gently cupped them savoring the moment. He was absolutely beaming. "This is the best day of my life!"

Raven smiled before nonchalantly pushing off the covers, revealing not-so-little Gar in a very excited state. Beast boy indeed slept in the nude.

She had seen him naked before, but not in this state, she slowly traced kisses downward until she reached her desired objective. Beast boy was petrified as he saw the gorgeous half naked girl slowly lower her lips towards his length and caress him into submission.

His arching back sank down deep into the bed, practically clawing the sheets, as the demoness sucked eagerly. The pleasure he emanated, and Trigon's increasing agony were glorious to the empath.

"Rae I'm going to...ahhhhhh!" The changeling moaned loudly thanking his lucky star Raven had soundproofed the room.

"It actually does have a greenish color." Whispered Raven to herself while wiping the corner of her mouth with her index finger and licking it.

Beast boy pounced up, grabbed her thighs and pulled them up sending her head and back onto the bed with a thud. He then pulled off her pajama bottoms and panties in a swift movement. "Now it's your turn mama."

He loved her legs, he had longingly stared at them while training countless times, he couldn't believe his luck at being able to touch and caressed them freely making her shiver, he gently parted them. He left a trail of wet kisses from her knees to her, by this point her extremely wet, netheregion. Gar began eating her out eagerly.

Raven had never experienced anything like that before, she had never actually been able to orgasm on her own. Being and empath she was feeding her own pleasure with all the happy emotions emanating from Gar, and boy were there a lot of them. After a while she felt a surge of power accumulating deep inside her, its eminent release slightly concerned her. "Gar, brace yourself!" She moaned loudly and opened all her eyes, a small shockwave emanated from her core almost pushing beast boy off the bed.

"Wow that's what happens when you cum? That's so metal Rae!"

"Believe me...I didn't know." She covered her eyes with her forearm panting.

Raven felt as Gar slowly climbed on top of her, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent deeply and hugged her tightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt this new emotion emanating from him that completely overwhelmed her senses, love.

He propped himself up searching for her gaze, he was beaming, he had such great smile. She cupped his cheek and gently started kissing him again, pulling him closer as well. Gar broke the kiss and whispered softly. "Rae do you still want to?"

She nodded and returned to kiss him. She lowered her hand and found him at her entrance, she proceeded to guide him inside, using her other arm to pull him closer, he slipped inside slowly.

"Are you ok Rae?" He asked concerned.

"Mmhmm just start slowly so I can get used to it." She deadpanned.

Beast boy started thrusting carefully; any discomfort she felt was deliciously melting away. "Harder Gar..." she moaned.

Beast boy was elated, he had a new purpose right now, he was going to make her cum as hard and as many times as he could possibly muster.

After a decent amount of time Gar couldn't hold it anymore, he was very proud of himself, she had cum 6 times since they started, his room now looked like a war-zone. That soundproofing was holding up great or someone would have knocked his door down by now fearing an attack.

Raven was on top, riding him mercilessly, she glistened in the soft light, her back slowly arched as she started feeling his imminent loss of control, lust and pleasure rising. "Gar, don't hold it anymore; you feel so good."

Her permission was all he needed, he grabbed her tighter and bucked up wildly deep into her.

His pleasure mixed with her own was too much, four eyes glowed red, black energy emanated from her as huge scream and shockwave escaped her. Beast boy felt as the bed broke underneath him from the pressure.

The whole tower shook, bits of drywall dust fell from the roof on top of them.

Raven's extra eyes closed, she clasped her hands on her mouth, eyes slightly panicked, looking down onto Beast boy concerned. "Gar, are you ok?"

"Never better mama, we really brought the house down." He chuckled.

Raven smiled "I think we made Trigon pass out" She smiled.

"You DAD was watching?!" He screamed.

"Yup, and he certainly does not approve of you." She lowered herself on top of him and kissed him passionately.

She broke the kiss but remained close "I'm sorry for wrecking your room."

"Don't sweat it, It's always messy anyways." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Maybe I can fix your bed."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could maybe bunk in with you tonight? I can clean up tomorrow, it's my turn to do laundry anyway." He sheepishly asked.

"On one condition...We take a shower first." she deadpanned and opened a portal to the bathroom.

"Fine by me, but I'm not letting you go." He turned into a giant octopus and carried her into the shower smiling.

Next morning at breakfast Jaime was waving at Beast boy trying to get his attention. Gar was sitting in front of some barely touched waffles, looking out the window, his eyes were out of focus, he looked tired, but had a big smile on his face.

"Earth to Gar, Can You Hear Me!?" Jaime highly enunciated every word.

Beast boy straighten up as Raven entered the kitchen. She headed straight for Starfire on the far side of the room, she glanced at him a little smile at the corner of her mouth. "Star, you think you could take me to a pharmacy today?"

Star looked slightly concerned, maybe Raven felt sick, she did look a little tired. "Sure Raven what do you need?

"Gar! I'm asking you if you felt the earthquake last night?! It woke me up in the middle of the night just like those nightmares Terra used to have. Didn't you feel it?"

Raven deadpanned "I need plan B and condoms."

Starfire's mouth fell open.

Beast boy chuckled to himself and noticed Jaime for the first time. "I'm sorry bro, who are you talking about?"

Nightwing spat out his coffee. "WHAT?!"

Jaime hadn't heard the comment but now stared wondering why Dick had spat out his coffee.

Damian looking bored and bluntly stated. "She had sex with Beast boy last night."

"Yeah she did." Beast boy said smugly as he puffed up his chest and interlinked his hands behind his head.

Jaime's jaw dropped.

"Garfield! That is inappropriate!" Shot out Starfire.

"How did you know?" deadpanned Raven to Damian.

"Obviously you had sex, you look tired, your gait is wider, your complexion though not exactly rosy is less pale that usual, your general demeanor looks more relaxed than usual, plus you just asked to get plan B, that means you already had sex." Damian sipped his coffee calmly.

"How did you know it was with Beast boy?" Raven asked him, more out of concern for her soundproofing spell that anything else.

"Well it certainly wasn't with me, Dick is in a relationship, and Jaime can't control his bug enough to get that far with a girl. Besides, Garfield has had a stupid look on his face ever since he came down for breakfast. I just assumed he was finally able to properly jack off to something other than Terra. That is until you walked in. You don't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure it out." He sipped his coffee once more.

"Apparently just his son...Garfield! Raven! Sit down! We need to discuss this now!" Nightwing stated.

Raven sat at the table calmly, Beast boy turned into a bird and flew closer before changing into a sugar squirrel gliding onto Raven's shoulder, running around playfully around her neck tickling her, jumping to his seat and finally transforming back into himself.

Damian rolled his eyes.

"I'll finish my breakfast in my room." Jaime shot out the room very uncomfortably.

"You are excused as well Damian." Starfire sternly stated.

"I'm good, this concerns me too, especially since I share a wall with him." Damian shot back.

"He can stay." Deadpanned Raven.

"Garfield, how could you?! She's just 16!" Dick scolded.

"What?! Are you serious bro?! I'm 17, and if I remember correctly, which I do! You and Star were our age when you first started hooking up." Gar crossed his arms feeling victorious.

"He's got you there Dick" Damian stated to Nightwing's increased annoyance.

"And you didn't even use protection!?" Dick spat out.

"It wasn't planned...it just happened..." Raven deadpanned, a slight smiled appearing briefly at the corner of her mouth.

"Well I for one think is wonderful you two discovered the joys of..." Starfire was cut off by Dick's hand on her mouth.

"Not the point we are getting at Kori!" Dick facepalmed himself before continuing. "Okay we need to lay some ground rules for this situation."

"I'll say! I assume the earthquake was her doing. Either you guys reinforce their rooms or built them a bed in the training room." Damian stated.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Gar stated.

"Wait! That was you!?" Dick asked Gar and Raven.

"Yeah...and my room is kind of destroyed as well..." Gar scratched his head bashfully.

"That is final! You cannot continue this!" Nightwing was adamant.

"Now Dick, it's not like we didn't destroy anything when we were starting out" Starfire gently held his arm to calm him.

"Dick, it may be good for her. I mean Raven's powers are linked to her emotions, right? She needs to meditate every day to keep them in check; she could try tantric sex." Damian stated matter of factly.

"I'm so glad he stayed." Beast boy stated grinning happily.

"Although I doubt this one could perform it properly." Damian said snarkily, before sipping his coffee.

"I take it back." Beast boy deadpanned.

"Damian I'm not even gonna bother to ask how you know these things; but you do make some solid points. Does it help with your powers Raven?" Nightwing asked uncomfortably.

"I think so. I feel more centered, in control, and Trigon has been extra quiet after everything he saw." Raven deadpanned.

"I bet he didn't approve." Damian deadpanned.

Nightwing sighed then seemed pained by the words escaping his mouth. "Always use protection, no more destruction, no public displays of affection in front of any of us and I better not catch you in any compromising positions or so help me..."

"Scouts honor." Beast boy smiled.

"I really think she could've done better than him." Snarked Damian.

"Jealous much?" Grinned Beast boy.

"I am much more qualified to satisfy her needs than you, grass stain!" Spat Damian.

"Damian, you're 14! Starfire scolded.

"Oh, grow up Star! And don't you two dare break my wall!" Damian stood up and left.

"Well I guess that settles it; Raven let's get you to the pharmacy" Starfire stood up beckoning Raven.

"Gar, are you coming with us?" Asked Starfire.

"Nah, you girls go ahead, I have a lot to study." Beast boy winked at Raven, the comment clearly going over Starfire's head.

Dick just glared at him, for the first time in his life he started sympathizing with Trigon.

The end


End file.
